Today
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Akhirnya Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam lagi. Ah, dia sangat merindukan Kiyoshi. Suaranya, sentuhannya, semuanya. Hanamiya masih diam, sampai suatu pemikiran membuatnya menyeringai, "Tentu saja aku belum—ngh—tidur, bodoh."/"Oh? Syukurlah, jadi sedang apa kau, Hanamiya?"/"Bagaimana kalau kau menebaknya sendiri?"/Yaoi Oneshot KiyoHana/Mind to RnR?


_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto_

_A Yaoi and AU/Headcanon FanFiction_

_Just prepare your self, I won't assure you still sane after reading this lol  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TODAY**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percayalah, baru sekitar tiga puluh hari berlalu sejak terakhir mereka melakukan _sex._

"Ngggh argh! Kiyoshi!"

...oke, itu sebulan.

Tapi, sebulan itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama, 'kan? _Yeah, _Hanamiya Makoto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan pikiran ini berulang kali. Semua setuju dengan pendapat salah satu manusia jenius itu. Semuanya.

Kecuali tubuhnya.

Kiyoshi Teppei menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia membalik posisi tubuhnya lagi. Hanamiya kembali berada di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan. Kiyoshi menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum melihat wajah Hanamiya yang begitu kelelahan. Ah tidak, dia tidak peduli. Meskipun itu benar-benar wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan, Kiyoshi tidak akan peduli. Ini semua salahnya, salah kekasihnya, salah Hanamiya Makoto. Salahnya karena terlalu menggoda, salahnya karena tak mau jujur, salahnya karena tak mau sabar. Kiyoshi tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Heh, dia bisa kejam juga.

Kiyoshi menarik dasinya yang sudah melonggar sedari awal permainan hukuman ini dimulai. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Kiyoshi membuka kancing baju kerjanya.

Mari kembali ke tiga puluh hari sebelumnya...

**.**

**.**

_**Day 1**_

"...Dinas ke luar kota?"

"Ya, harusnya sih hanya tiga hari atau paling lama seminggu," lanjut Kiyoshi tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat ini dia sedang memakai baju kerjanya di depan cermin lemari sementara di belakangnya Hanamiya masih menyandar pada kepala kasur dengan tubuh bawahnya tertutup selimut. Rambutnya terlihat kusut dan ekspresi wajahnya cuek seperti biasa.

Kiyoshi melirik Hanamiya dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Tak ada reaksi dari kekasihnya sejak SMA itu malah membuat senyumannya mengembang—terbesit niat untuk menggoda mantan pemain basket seperti dirinya tersebut, "Jangan kesepian selama aku pergi, Hana-_chan~_" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Hanamiya langsung memasang ekspresi kesalnya dan membuang wajahnya, "Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi, _dickhead._"

Mendengar ejekan itu hanya membuat Kiyoshi tertawa sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah dasinya terpasang sempurna, Kiyoshi memakai jasnya sembari berjalan ke pinggir kasur dan duduk di samping Hanamiya, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu itu, bodoh." Belum sempat Hanamiya mengelak, dia sudah ditarik ke dalam ciuman panjang oleh Kiyoshi. Kedua alis Hanamiya mengerut kesal namun dia tetap membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

Keduanya saling melepaskan ciuman begitu oksigen diperlukan. Saat pagutan bibir mereka berpisah, saliva masih menyatu di antara lidah mereka yang masih sempat bermain di tengah ciuman tadi. Seperti biasa wajah Hanamiya memerah setelah berciuman, entah karena malu, panas, atau hal lain. Kiyoshi tersenyum lagi melihat wajah kekasihnya sembari memainkan rambut hitam Hanamiya yang mulai memanjang lagi setelah kemarin sempat dipangkas. Entah kenapa tak peduli seberapa kasar perlakuan dan sadis kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hanamiya, laki-laki beriris hijau toska itu tetap menggemaskan di matanya.

"Sudah jam segini, lebih baik kau mandi. Kau juga ada jam kerja hari ini, 'kan?" tanya Kiyoshi—masih memainkan rambut Hanamiya.

"Ck, aku masih butuh waktu untuk bisa bergerak leluasa."

"He? Masih sakit? Apa tadi malam aku terlalu keras?"

Kedua bola mata Hanamiya mendelik kesal walau pipinya kembali memerah, "Bodoh!"—Hanamiya melempar bantal di sampingya ke tubuh Kiyoshi yang langsung menangkap bantal itu dengan sigap—"Sana berangkat! Melihat wajahmu benar-benar membuatku kesal, sialan!" bentaknya.

"Hahahaha maaf maaf," Kiyoshi menaruh kembali bantalnya ke kasur lalu menepuk kepala Hanamiya sebelum menjauh lagi dari kasur. Dia mengambil tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, "soal dinas yang tadi akan kubicarakan dengan bosku, waktunya masih belum ditentukan tapi yang pasti bulan ini. Kau siapkan diri saja, Ma-ko-to~" godanya lagi sebelum menutup pintu cepat-cepat melihat Hanamiya sudah siap melemparkan bantal ke arahnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

_**Day 7**_

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya Kiyoshi menarik koper berukuran sedang dari bawah kasur berukuran _king size _miliknya. Kiyoshi menghela napas lega sembari menepuk-nepuk permukaan kopernya yang telah penuh debu. Besok dia akan berangkat dinas sesuai rencana yang telah ditentukan bosnya. Kiyoshi masih bersenandung kecil sampai tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Berapa hari?"

Suara itu membuat Kiyoshi langsung menoleh cepat, "Eh? Ah, oh..." Laki-laki berambut coklat itu kembali menghadap ke kopernya, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, "...paling lama sebulan, tapi harusnya sih tidak selama itu."

"Paling lama? Tidak bisakah kau memberi kepastian yang lebih jelas?" Hanamiya melangkah ke dalam dan langsung duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya yang berseberangan dimana Kiyoshi duduk. Masih belum direspon, Hanamiya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sudah seminggu sejak kau mengatakan padaku akan pergi dinas ke luar kota dan selama itu pula kau lembur, pergi pagi pulang tengah malam, masa' dalam jeda waktu segitu kau masih belum bisa menentukan kapan kau pulang dinas?" tanya Hanamiya sedikit sewot.

Kiyoshi tak dapat menahan tawa gelinya, "Kau seperti istri cerewet yang sedang protes, Hanamiya."

"Aku bukan 'istri cerewet' tapi ya, aku sedang protes!" balas Hanamiya cepat dengan ekspresi gusarnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan punggung Kiyoshi yang masih membelakanginya, "Ada batas untuk menjadi bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku proyek apa yang akan kau kerjakan sehingga harus dinas sampai sebulan!" teriaknya.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, Kiyoshi menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati wajah Hanamiya yang kesal malah membuatnya semakin ingin menjahilinya lebih dari ini, "Tumben kau penasaran sekali dengan pekerjaanku—" _**KRETEK—**_Hanamiya melemaskan sendi jari-jarinya, "—ahaha iya iya, ada proyek besar, aku akan menemui klienku dari beberapa negara. Jarak bertemu dari satu klien ke klien lain hanya dua sampai tiga hari, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung menyelesaikannya saja dalam sekali jalan, kalau aku pulang lalu balik lagi hanya akan menghabiskan biaya, bukan begitu?" jelas Kiyoshi dengan tenang. Walau anehnya, Hanamiya terlihat tidak puas sama sekali dengan jawaban Kiyoshi yang sebenarnya cukup mudah dimengerti tersebut. Lagipula—

—mana mungkin Hanamiya akan mengaku kalau dia tidak suka menerima berita Kiyoshi akan meninggalkannya meskipun hanya sehari penuh.

Ha. Dasar ego.

"Tch, terserah kau saja," Hanamiya kembali mengacuhkan Kiyoshi dan menghadap depan lagi, "kau memang—"

"Hei hei, jangan marah dulu," Tersentak, Hanamiya tak sempat mengelak saat Kiyoshi tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya. Kedua tangannnya ditahan dengan tangan besar Kiyoshi yang bergerak lebih dulu darinya. Hanamiya mendelik kesal namun tidak berontak lebih jauh. Dia hanya mendecak meskipun dia membiarkan Kiyoshi mencium lehernya, menghisap kemudian menjilatnya, meninggalkan tanda merah baru, menutupi tanda lama yang sudah hampir menghilang. Bahkan Hanamiya semakin memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses yang lebih leluasa pada kekasihnya yang kini sedang tersenyum di pangkalan lehernya.

Ciuman Kiyoshi kembali merambat dari tulang belikat sampai bawah telinga Hanamiya, mengemut pelan daun telinga yang terlihat semakin memerah tersebut. Hanamiya mengernyitkan alisnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya—tidak mau terlalu cepat mengeluarkan suara yang disukai Kiyoshi. Tangan Kiyoshi menuntun kepala Hanamiya untuk menoleh dan menyambut bibir Kiyoshi yang telah menunggunya. Kedua bagian bibir mereka terbuka ketika menyambut bibir satu sama lain. Dari pagutannya, Kiyoshi dapat merasakan betapa depresinya Hanamiya saat ini. _Well, _bersyukurlah dia dapat mendorong tubuh Hanamiya untuk jujur dengan mudah, lain lagi ceritanya untuk mendorong bibir Hanamiya untuk berkata jujur.

"Hmph!" Desahan Hanamiya tertahan ketika ciuman semakin dalam sementara lidah Kiyoshi sudah memasuki mulutnya dan kedua tangan besarnya telah memainkan _nipple _di dada bidang pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Tangan Hanamiya meremas baju Kiyoshi di belakangnya, tak peduli meskipun nantinya baju itu akan kusut.

Sedikit iseng, sebelah tangan Kiyoshi turun semakin ke bawah hanya untuk menyentuh sekilas bagian bawah celana Hanamiya yang semakin ketat dari luar. Sentuhan itu membuat Hanamiya mengernyitkan alisnya lagi, meski hanya sesaat tapi Hanamiya dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang langsung merespon sentuhan Kiyoshi dan meminta tangan pria itu lebih menyentuhnya. Namun, permintaan itu tak dapat dikabulkan ketika Kiyoshi malah menghindari selangkangan Hanamiya yang mengangkat dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kiyoshi tersenyum senang sementara Hanamiya menatapnya heran dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Besok aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan," Kiyoshi mencium pipi Hanamiya lalu mengelus kepala kekasihnya tersebut, "maaf ya, sepulang dari dinas aku janji akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu ahaha. Bersabarlah sesekali," ucap Kiyoshi dengan santai sebelum berdiri dari pinggir kasur. Laki-laki yang berukuran cukup besar itu mengambil kopernya lalu berjalan ke luar, "aku akan membereskan barang-barang. Malam sudah larut, tidurlah duluan."

Dan suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar memasuki telinga Hanamiya yang masih duduk terpaku. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya lalu berdiri—bermaksud mengejar Kiyoshi dan menuntut keinginan biologisnya saat ini juga. Lagipula siapa duluan yang memulai—

"_Bersabarlah sesekali."_

Langkah Hanamiya terhenti. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kerutan empat siku-siku berkedut di dahinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"AAAAARGGHHH BRENGSEK!"

_**DHUAK!**_

Hanamiya menendang pintu dengan sangat keras sampai membuat Kiyoshi yang sedang minum air putih di luar langsung tersedak kaget. Kiyoshi hanya menatap bingung Hanamiya yang kini sudah berdiri di samping pintu kamar tidur mereka, "TIDUR DI LUAR!"—_**BRAK!**_

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan sangat kencang—membuat Kiyoshi mulai khawatir rumah ini akan roboh jika setiap Hanamiya mengamuk, dia akan membanting semua pintu yang ada. Laki-laki beriris coklat tua itu hanya menghela napas panjang walau akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut dan kembali melipat baju-baju yang akan dia masukkan. Dia cukup sadar bahwa memang dia yang salah, merangsang lalu meninggalkan Hanamiya begitu saja. Tapi sudah rencananya sejak awal untuk tidak melakukan _sex _dengan Hanamiya sebelum keberangkatannya, bisa-bisa dia lepas kontrol dan lupa waktu. Tadi yang dia lakukan itu murni hasil refleks karena melihat reaksi Hanamiya yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Besok aku minta maaf deh," gumam Kiyoshi sembari tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

_**Day 8**_

"Hanamiya..."

Panggilan pelan itu sempat tidak direspon si pemilik nama. Kiyoshi Teppei mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk sedikit mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya yang masih tertidur lelap, "Hanamiya, Hanamiya..." panggilnya berulang kali dan akhirnya... berhasil. Meskipun enggan, Hanamiya mulai mau membuka kedua matanya dan mengedip pelan melihat figur Kiyoshi yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"...apa?" tanya Hanamiya sedikit malas. Sebenarnya dia tahu Kiyoshi akan meminta izin sebelum pergi. Tapi kejadian tadi malam masih membuatnya kesal.

Kiyoshi tersenyum seperti biasa sebelum mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu, "Aku berangkat dulu ya, aku usahakan menelepon tiap hari, jadi pastikan kau angkat semua teleponku, oke?" Hanamiya memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum berbalik, membelakangi Kiyoshi, "Ah, maaf untuk semalam juga."

Tidak ada balasan juga, Kiyoshi mulai menyerah. Dia menghela napas lagi, "Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Doakan aku sampai dan kembali dengan selamat ya." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Kiyoshi berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu—

"Cepat kembali, bodoh."

Kedua bola mata Kiyoshi membulat dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Hanamiya menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh sampai setengah wajahnya masuk ke dalam kain tebal itu. Seperti kucing. Kiyoshi langsung tersenyum cerah dan pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil. Dia berlari cepat memeluk Hanamiya yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Hanamiya mengerang kesal di balik selimut—dari gerakan-gerakannya sepertinya dia berusaha mendorong Kiyoshi walau dia tahu itu percuma.

"Iya Hana-_chan _iyaaaaa aku akan pulang secepat mungkin~~" Kiyoshi hanya tertawa keras begitu gerakan Hanamiya semakin kuat—pasti dia bereaksi karena nama keramat yang disematkan padanya itu. Hanamiya masih membelakanginya namun Kiyoshi dapat melihat telinga pria itu memerah, "Aku suka jika kau selalu jujur seperti ini, kau benar-benar menggemaskan—"

"BILANG SATU KATA LAGI DAN AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

...begitulah.

Bahkan di hari keberangkatan dinasnya pun Kiyoshi masih sempat mendapat bogem mentah dari manusia kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

_**Day 15**_

Tak terasa sudah seminggu waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kiyoshi bersenandung riang sembari menarikan jarinya di atas laptop dengan cepat. Dari belakang, _partner _sekaligus bosnya dalam dinas kali ini mendekatinya tanpa menghilangkan senyum andalannya. Imayoshi Shoichi menepuk bahu Kiyoshi yang langsung menghentikan senandung riang salah satu bawahan dekatnya itu.

Kiyoshi menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, "_Ne, mood-_mu sedang bagus kulihat. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik atau menyenangkan?" tanyanya sembari menarik kursi di samping Kiyoshi. Imayoshi menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya sebelum menopang dagunya dengan tangan dimana sikunya tepat di atas meja. Kiyoshi membalas senyumnya sebelum kembali menatap layar laptop di depannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku membayangkan kondisi rumah dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum," Kiyoshi mengakhiri ketikannya lalu menjadikan laptopnya dalam keadaan _stand by mode. _Kini dia memposisikan tubuhnya agar bisa sedikit lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol dengan _senior _kekasihnya tersebut.

Imayoshi ber-'oh' ria lalu mengambil gelas berisi kopi yang baru saja diberikan seorang pelayan yang sudah pergi lagi. Pria bermata sipit itu menyeruput sedikit kopinya sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas piring kecil, "Pasti menyenangkan membayangkan Hana-_chan _menunggu di rumah dengan muka _tsun -_nya itu hahahaha."

Kiyoshi ikut tertawa menyetujui perkataan _senior _dia dan juga Hanamiya dalam dunia basket tersebut. Dari sini Imayoshi mulai sering menanyakan kondisi Hanamiya, mengingat terakhir mereka bertemu sekitar setahun yang lalu saat ada _event basketball street. _Meskipun saat ini angkatan mereka semua yang dulu sempat bertanding basket bersama telah masuk ke dalam dunia kerja masing-masing, mereka masih suka membuat _event _kecil-kecilan untuk mengenang kembali hobi dan jati diri mereka sebagai _basketball player._

Harus Kiyoshi akui terkadang dia merasa harus waspada dengan Imayoshi yang jelas dulu pernah memiliki hubungan tersendiri dengan kekasihnya. Walau Hanamiya tidak pernah membicarakannya, tapi Kiyoshi bisa mengira dulu hubungan mereka tidak hanya sekedar antara _senior _dan _junior _saja. Ditambah dengan panggilan 'Hana-_chan_' yang selalu Imayoshi gunakan—walau akhirnya Kiyoshi mulai mengklaim panggilan itu, tapi bukan berarti Imayoshi bisa meninggalkan kebiasaannya dengan mudah. Bukan masalah, toh Kiyoshi sekarang sudah cukup dekat dengan Imayoshi dan tidak ada masalah yang benar-benar terjadi di antara mereka begitu pula Hanamiya. Walau kadang dia masih terlihat segan di depan _senior-_nya tersebut.

"...Oh." Kiyoshi menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika hpnya berdering. Imayoshi melihatnya lalu tersenyum, memberi isyarat pada Kiyoshi agar membalas saja teleponnya sementara dia berdiri dari kursi dan pergi. Kiyoshi segera membuka Hpnya dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layar Hpnya itu, "Ya, ada apa Hana-_chan?_"

"_..._kututup_."_

"Waaa tunggu tunggu," Kiyoshi langsung menahan Hanamiya dan sepertinya berhasil. Suara dengusan Hanamiya terdengar dari seberang telepon. Kini Kiyoshi tersenyum lagi, "jadi ada apa? Mulai terbiasa dengan tidak adanya diriku?" tanya Kiyoshi setengah bercanda.

Hanamiya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau bercanda? Rumah ini jadi sedikit lebih tenang sejak kau pergi," Jari Hanamiya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan di bawahnya, dia menyeringai tipis, "lebih tepatnya sejak sumber biang kerok pemancing emosiku menghilang dari pandanganku."

Kiyoshi mendengus menahan tawa, "Kejam sekali kata-katamu, meskipun saat ini kau yang meneleponku?"

"Hei! Ini karena kau yang merengek memintaku gantian meneleponmu, bodoh!"

"Oh ya? _Well, _kalau begitu kenapa kau harus menuruti kata-kataku? Bisa saja kau mengabaikannya seperti biasa, 'kan?"

"Kau..." Sebelah tangan Hanamiya sudah mengepal sekarang. Apalagi begitu mendengar Kiyoshi tertawa.

"Maaf maaf, aku hanya menggodamu," Kiyoshi memainkan jarinya pada _trackpad _laptop miliknya, "aku juga merindukanmu, Hanamiya."

Mendengar itu tenggorokan Hanamiya terasa tercekat. Setelah mengucapkannya, Kiyoshi terdengar bersenandung di seberang sana. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Ah... Hanamiya benci ini. Dia benci mengakui bahwa dia sangat amat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kiyoshi sekarang sementara dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan kekasihnya yang bodoh itu bisa dengan santai mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya—SEMUANYA—dari yang tidak vulgar sampai vulgar sekali. Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya.

"_Asshole._"

"Heh?"

"_You're an asshole._" Lanjut Hanamiya dengan nada gusar. Dari cermin di seberangnya, Hanamiya dapat melihat betapa merah kedua pipinya sekarang. Syukurlah, kali ini Kiyoshi tidak ada jadi dia tidak mungkin dapat melihat wajahnya dan menggodanya lagi seperti bia—

"Begitukah? Ahahaha wajahmu pasti sedang memerah sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin meremasmu... ekspresimu pasti lucu sekali."

...kerutan empat siku-siku kembali muncul di ujung dahi Hanamiya.

"_SHUT IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!_"

_**BRAK!—TUT TUUT**_

Dan Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar nada sambung diputus paksa dari teleponnya di seberang sana.

_Yeah... _Kiyoshi sudah terlalu terbiasa.

**.**

**.**

_**Day 20**_

"Tidak menelepon lagi?" Hanamiya mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Hara Kazuya yang terkekeh melihat reaksinya lalu meniup permen karet yang dikunyahnya menjadi balon. Mantan rekan pemain basket Hanamiya saat dia masih di tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu memecahkan balonnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut untuk dikunyah sekali lagi, "Masih ngambek? Kau benar-benar _bottom _ya."

"Diam, brengsek. Aku tidak ngambek," Rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah lagi itu dikeluarkan dari mulutnya dan langsung dimatikan dengan ditekan pada dasar asbak.

Hara terkekeh kecil sebelum membuang permen karet dari dalam mulutnya, "Tapi kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau memang _bottom,_" lanjutnya dengan nada iseng.

Hanamiya mendecak kesal dan seolah mengabaikan Hara yang masih tertawa, Hanamiya mengambil gelas berisi kopi susu hangat di mejanya lalu meminumnya. Saat ini dia dan Hara yang kebetulan menjadi rekan dalam satu perusahaan sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka di sebuah _cafe _yang dekat tempat kerja mereka. Beberapa hari sejak Kiyoshi pergi dinas, Hara dapat menangkap perubahan yang terjadi dengan teman sejak SMA-nya tersebut. Yang paling kentara adalah... sekarang Hanamiya jadi lebih sering melihat Hp dari sebelumnya. Sempat beberapa kali Hara menangkap basah Hanamiya mencoba menelepon Kiyoshi lebih dulu namun selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Mantan rekan basketnya itu memang terlalu menjaga imej seperti biasa.

Hara melonggarkan dasinya dengan sedikit tarikan lalu mengambil permen karet lagi dari dalam sakunya, "Kalau segitu ingin bertemu dengannya kenapa kau tidak menelepon dulu saja?" Hara mengunyah permen karetnya sebelum tersenyum, "Kau bisa mati tiba-tiba jika terlalu mengutamakan harga dirimu, Hanamiya. Meskipun itu yang membuatmu menarik," lanjutnya sembari menyeringai.

Pria dengan alis tebal itu mendengus kemudian menopang dagunya, "Oh? Terima kasih," responnya sarkastik. Kedua bola matanya menghadap ke arah lain.

Seringai Hara melebar. Merasa ini adalah kesempatannya—entah untuk apa—laki-laki berambut perak itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas yang dibawanya lalu sesuatu yang masih di dalam bungkus itu tiba-tiba dilemparkannya pada Hanamiya yang langsung sigap menangkapnya. Pria bernama lengkap Hanamiya Makoto itu mengamati benda di tangannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"...Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," Hanamiya menatap Hara sebelum akhirnya menurut dengan membuka bungkus benda itu. Dengan sabar Hara menunggu tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya. Sesuai harapan, begitu benda itu menampilkan sosok aslinya, muka Hanamiya langsung memerah sepenuhnya.

"HARA—"

"Ambil saja, gratis kok. Aku kebetulan dapat karena ikut undian, tak kusangka hadiahnya seperti itu," Tanpa memberi Hanamiya kesempatan untuk marah lagi, Hara kembali melanjutkan, "kau tahu aku bukan di posisi yang bisa memakai itu hahaha jadi kuberikan saja padamu."

"Mana mungkin aku—"

"Pakai saja," Hara menyeringai lagi dan menatap Hanamiya intens dari balik poni panjangnya. Puas sekali melihat ekspresi Hanamiya yang seperti ini. Ah, pantas Kiyoshi jadi tergila-gila padanya. Dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk ukuran laki-laki yang suka berkata kasar—pikir Hara. Dengan gerakan tangan, Hara mengisyaratkan Hanamiya untuk pergi membawa barang pemberiannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian, 'kan? Aku hanya ingin membantu temanku."

**.**

**.**

_**DAY 29**_

"—Jadi begitu Kiyoshi, aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini."

Suara bosnya itu menggema di kepala Kiyoshi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi rapat penting itu tiga hari lagi, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sang bos tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk, "Ya, tidak masalah jika kau ingin pulang dulu di tengah jeda waktu itu," jawabnya.

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Sebenarnya tidak ada rencana pulang, karena Kiyoshi sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada Hanamiya bahwa dia hanya akan berangkat dan pergi dengan sekali biaya. Hanya saja... dia seharusnya bisa pulang sekarang, namun tak disangka ada rapat lagi dengan cabang perusahaan tempatnya berada sekarang tiga hari kemudian. Mau tak mau dia memang harus menelepon Hanamiya dan memberitahukan soal kabar ini.

"Hm..." Kiyoshi mengambil Hp-nya dan menarikan jarinya di layar sentuh Hp tersebut. Mencari nomor Hanamiya untuk kemudian ditelepon sekarang juga. Kiyoshi keluar dari kantornya dan duduk di kursi taman yang tak terlalu jauh dan gelap meskipun sekarang sudah malam. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggir kursi menimbulkan suara selain suara nada sambung dari teleponnya.

"Seharusnya Hanamiya belum tidur jam segini," gumam Kiyoshi pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"_Tak apa, 'kan? Memang tidak akan sepuas saat bersama Kiyoshi, tapi bukankah hal baru seperti ini menarik untuk dicoba?"_

"_Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, Hanamiya. Dan percaya padaku, kau memang bilang tidak akan menggunakannya tapi siapa tahu? Pikiranmu itu penuh hal licik."_

"...Sialan." Hanamiya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Perkataan Hara terus mengganggunya sejak dia menerima benda itu. Hanamiya mematikan _shower _yang terus membasahi rambutnya sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dia mengambil handuk besar untuk menutupi pinggangnya sementara handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah rambutnya sudah cukup kering, Hanamiya mengalungkan handuk di lehernya lalu berjalan keluar.

Dia langsung ke kamarnya dan masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada—hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya—dia duduk di pinggir kasur. Hanamiya menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dengan ragu, dia menarik laci di samping kasurnya dan benda itu terlihat jelas. Sebuah vibrator yang berukuran sedang kini berpindah di tangannya.

Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya dan memegang erat badan vibrator di tangannya. Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukannya? Arrghh, dia mulai depresi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab di kepalanya. Sebelumnya Hanamiya sudah membersihkan vibrator ini beberapa kali tanpa alasan yang jelas—dia hanya merasa harus membersihkannya, itu saja. Hanamiya menarik napas lagi sebelum membuka mulutnya saat ujung vibrator itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Sekali ini saja. Hanya sekali. Benar-benar sekali!" _teriak Hanamiya dalam hati. Hanamiya menutup mulutnya perlahan saat kepala vibrator itu sudah memasuki mulutnya. Melakukan _blow job _pada mainan benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan dirinya sekali seumur hidup. Setelah tertutup, dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, Hanamiya mulai mendorong ujung vibrator itu hingga mulutnya terasa penuh lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, tarik, dorong, terus begitu, membasahi seluruh badan vibrator dengan air liurnya.

Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat. Handuknya sudah merosot entah kemana sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang bulat saat ini. Hanamiya naik ke atas tempat tidur, memposisikan tubuhnya saat sebelah tangannya turun dan meraih lubang analnya. Gatal rasanya, lubang di bawah sana sudah berkedut meminta sesuatu. Kiyoshi mulai memenuhi kepalanya namun semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Hanamiya tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Jari tengah Hanamiya mulai memasuki lubangnya sendiri, berusaha masuk lebih dalam namun tak berhasil. Jari manis... kemudian jari telunjuk mulai mengikuti, mencoba melebarkan lubangnya sendiri.

"Nggh! Ngh—" Hanamiya membuka sebelah matanya yang terus terpejam sedari tadi. Sudah cukup. Cukup. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jarinya. Hanamiya menarik vibrator dari mulutnya lalu membawanya ke bawah tubuhnya. Posisinya saat ini menungging, mencoba memasukkan vibrator ke dalam lubangnya dengan susah payah, "—ah argh, Kiyo...shi," Dengan segala usaha, vibrator itu berhasil masuk membuat Hanamiya menarik spreinya sendiri hingga kusut.

Hanamiya mendesah puas, akhirnya... akhirnya... akhirnya ada sesuatu yang mengisi dirinya setelah terakhir dia melakukan _sex _dengan Kiyoshi. Hanamiya tak bergerak dulu untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya terengah sembari merasakan sensasi pertamanya dengan vibrator di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya... sedikit aneh. Dingin dan—ah, entahlah. Hanamiya terlalu fokus dengan rasanya sampai tak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

"Haah... hah..." Hanamiya siap menggerakkan vibrator itu dan—

_**TRIIIT TRIIT**_

Tangan Hanamiya langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke atas lacinya dimana dia meninggalkan Hp-nya di sana. Walau dalam _silent mode, _tetap saja getarannya terdengar. Hanamiya mengernyitkan alisnya lalu mencoba merangkak mendekati Hp-nya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Kedua bola matanya membulat melihat nama kekasihnya yang menelepon setelah tiga hari tak ada kabar. Oke, sekarang Hanamiya mulai bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menjawabnya atau—

"...Halo?"

"Halo, ah Hanamiya?" Suara Kiyoshi terdengar sangat jelas dari seberang sana. Hanamiya hanya diam sembari mengatur napasnya, "Maaf kemarin-kemarin aku tidak bisa menelepon lagi, pekerjaan terlalu menumpuk haha. Ngg, aku tidak mengganggumu, 'kan? Kau belum tidur, 'kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Namun tidak ada balasan, hanya suara napas yang terdengar, "Hanamiya?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi, akhirnya Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam lagi. Ah, dia sangat merindukan Kiyoshi. Suaranya, sentuhannya, semuanya. Hanamiya masih diam, sampai suatu pemikiran membuatnya menyeringai, "Tentu saja aku belum—ngh—tidur, bodoh."

"Oh? Syukurlah, jadi sedang apa kau, Hanamiya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menebaknya sendiri?" Kiyoshi kehilangan senyumnya dan ekspresinya berubah bingung. Di saat yang sama, Hanamiya mulai menekan vibrator semakin masuk ke dalam dirinya, "Ah! Ah anh, K-Kiyoshi—hah hah..." Sebelah tangannya masih menahan telepon di telinganya.

Desahan jelas Hanamiya membuat Kiyoshi terkejut. Semburat merah tipis mulai muncul perlahan tapi pasti di pipinya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis hingga pipi Kiyoshi. Laki-laki berambut coklat dengan model sedikit cepak itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, "A-Anu, kau sedang apa Hanamiya?" tanyanya lagi—berusaha memastikan sekaligus berharap apa bayangan yang ada di kepalanya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tangannya memegang erat Hpnya saat ini.

Mendengar nada bicara Kiyoshi yang terbata entah kenapa membuat Hanamiya merasa menang. Mungkin karena sejak Kiyoshi pergi, dia selalu berhasil membuat Hanamiya terbata-bata karena malu ketika berbicara dengannya. Hanamiya merubah teleponnya menjadi _speaker mode _lalu menaruhnya di sampingnya. Dia sendiri merubah posisinya menjadi telentang dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya kini bekerja, tangan kiri memasuk-keluarkan vibrator di _hole-_nya dan tangan kanan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Hanamiya tidak kuat menahan suaranya lagi, dia mendesah sejadi-jadinya, "Ah ah ah—oh—ngh! Aargh uh—"

"_SERIOUSLY, APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI!?_" Kiyoshi berteriak hiseteris dalam hati. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mukanya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya penaaran. Pertama, dia tidak pernah tahu Hanamiya yang punya harga diri setinggi langit itu akan melakukan masturbasi, lalu kenapa!? Kedua, Hanamiya itu iya yang itu... melakukan _sex phone _dengannya!?—tunggu, Kiyoshi tidak memberi instruksi apapun jadi ini bukan _sex phone!? _Ketiga, Hanamiya memuaskan dirinya dengan apa? Jari? Err, botol? Terong? Wortel? Ha-Hanamiya tidak punya _sex toy, '_kan? Jadi? Jadi—

AAAAAAARGHH!

"Kiyo—ngh—Kiyoshi? Ah, kau... mendengarkan, 'kan?" Suara lirih Hanamiya menarik Kiyoshi kembali ke alam sadar. Pria besar itu kembali menelan ludah, "De-Dengarkan aku, dengar... Kiyoshi..." panggilnya lagi.

Kiyoshi menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya, "Aku dengar... Hanamiya..." jawabnya dengan suara berat. _Shit, _Kiyoshi bisa merasakan celananya semakin menyempit.

Hanamiya kembali menyeringai. Pikiran liciknya kembali menyerang, "_Ne, _Kiyoshi bodoh... bagaimana kau di sana? Apa ada seseorang yang bisa memuaskan kebutuhan biologismu?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang kelelahan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kedua alis tebal Kiyoshi ikut mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hanamiya tertawa. Dari yang lirih sampai akhirnya semakin keras dan terdengar seperti suara tawa yang mengejek. Kiyoshi ingat sekali tawa itu... tawa yang Hanamiya keluarkan saat dia menjadi sosok _bad boy-_nya yang brengsek, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak butuh kau di sini," Dahi Kiyoshi berkedut kesal, "Aku sudah memiliki cara sendiri untuk tetap puas tanpa dirimu—ah—tidak, bahkan kalau dipikir—"

"—aku lebih puas dengan mainan ini. Ternyata jika dibandingkan, kepuasan yang kau berikan selama ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Aah, sepertinya bermain sendiri lebih menyenangkan, _ne? _Mungkin aku juga harus mencoba bermain bersama orang lain? Pasti lebih mendebarkan. _Ne ne, _Kiyoshi? Bagaimana? Aku baru saja akan meneleponmu saat tiba-tiba kau meneleponku... aku mau meminta izin... aku ingin sesekali merasakan kejantanan pria lain."

"Hana—"

"Bagaimana dengan Imayoshi? Ah tunggu, dia sedang bersamamu sekarang... oh ya, mungkin Hara? Dia tidak buruk juga—ah."

Genggaman Kiyoshi pada Hp-nya menguat. Desahan Hanamiya kembali terdengar, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya sudah terlanjur dikuasai emosi yang seakan siap membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun mengesampingkan semua itu, Kiyoshi tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Hanamiya."

Tatapan Kiyoshi mulai menajam dan senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Kau pelacurku seorang."

Reaksi dan kata-kata Kiyoshi sejujurnya di luar dugaannya, namun itu tetap membuat darah Hanamiya mendesir sekaligus entah bagaimana merangsang pria itu semakin _turn on. _Deru napas Hanamiya semakin terdengar cepat, pria tersebut akan menantang _partner_-nya lagi, "Oh sungguh? Pelacurmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku pelacurmu jika tubuhku masih bisa untuk dipuaskan dengan laki-laki lain atau bahkan... mainan ini?" tanyanya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya—tanda mengejek.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau benar-benar puas? Hebat," Kiyoshi tersenyum semakin berbahaya, "Akan kutunjukkan kau arti 'puas' sesungguhnya, _bitch._" Dan Kiyoshi segera mematikan Hp-nya dengan kesal. Dia langsung berdiri pergi meninggalkan taman dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung hotelnya.

Di perjalanannya, Kiyoshi berpapasan dengan Imayoshi yang sedang memainkan Hp-nya namun dilewatinya begitu saja. Imayoshi yang bingung langsung kehilangan senyumnya dan menoleh ke arah bawahannya tersebut, "Hei, Kiyoshi? Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Belum sempat Imayoshi kaget dan menanyakan lebih lanjut, Kiyoshi sudah lebih dulu melemparkan kunci kamarnya ke Imayoshi dan tersenyum. Bahkan senyumnya dapat membuat Imayoshi merinding heran.

"Ada peliharaan yang harus kujinakkan malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kiyoshi? Hei! Kiyoshi!" Hanamiya mendecak kesal. Dia masih belum puas memojokkan Kiyoshi dan laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu mematikan teleponnya! Argh, dasar pengecut! Hanamiya melempar Hpnya sejauh mungkin lalu terengah-engah, "Ngh, sial..."

Meskipun dengan lagak sombong seperti itu, Hanamiya tetap harus mengakui bahwa sejujurnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, mainan ini sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskannya. Hanya Kiyoshi yang bisa dan Hanamiya merasa kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa berbohong sejauh itu demi membuat Kiyoshi mengaku kalah. Dia sebenarnya ingin Kiyoshi mendengarnya saat dia mencapai klimaks, namun apa daya Kiyoshi sudah lebih dulu mematikan Hp-nya.

Hanamiya mengatur napasnya, "Sedikit... lagi..."

_**TENG TENG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Day 30 (TODAY)**_

Tangannya sempat berhenti begitu mendengar suara denting jam besar di tengah ruangan. Berarti sudah memasuki tepat jam dua belas malam. Hanamiya mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menggerakkan vibratornya demi tubuhnya yang telah berteriak minta dipuaskan.

"Ngh, ah..." Tangan Hanamiya bergetar, namun dia tidak ingin berhenti. Tangan kirinya terus memasukkan lalu mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang analnya tanpa henti. Mulut Hanamiya sudah terbuka dengan saliva mengalir di ujung bibirnya sementara tangan satunya lagi bergantian mencubit _nipple-_nya sendiri lalu mengocok kejantanannya mencoba menyesuaikan ritme dengan tangannya yang lain. Pinggangnya juga ikut bergerak mengikuti irama, menyesuaikan diri agar prostatnya dapat menemui vibrator yang dia gerakkan.

"Ah ah ah ngh Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! Argh ah ngghh!" Merasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi, Hanamiya menengadahkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya fokus dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Ah ah ah AAAH AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Pinggang Hanamiya sempat terangkat bersamaan dengan klimaks pertamanya yang datang. Tubuhnya kembali terjatuh lagi ketika kakinya tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya. Hanamiya terengah-engah di atas kasur, kedua tangannya terkulai pasrah di samping tubuhnya sementara mainan itu masih setia menancap di lubangnya. Tubuh Hanamiya seakan diselimuti dengan cairan putihnya sendiri. Aah, sudah berapa hari sejak terakhir dia klimaks seperti ini? Hanamiya tak menyangka akan datang hari dimana dia mengandalkan mainan untuk tetap menjaga dirinya tetap di dalam batas. Tapi... dia masih belum puas—

"Percuma..." Hanamiya memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Kiyoshi tidak akan pernah datang."

"Oh ya? Jangan bicara seolah aku sudah mati, Hanamiya."

"Eh?" Hanamiya langsung membuka kedua matanya. Kini ekspresinya langsung berubah _horror _melihat Kiyoshi Teppei yang tersenyum penuh arti di samping tempat tidurnya sekarang. Kedua bola mata Hanamiya membulat kaget dan langsung reflek mundur hingga menabrak sandaran kasur di belakangnya, "WAAAAAAAA! APA? BAGAIMANA? KENAPA? APA—"

"Wow tenang tenang, ini benar-benar aku," Kiyoshi mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Hanamiya yang terlihat ketakutan. Dengan senyum seperti anak kecilnya, Kiyoshi melanjutkan, "terima kasih berkat kau, aku jadi cepat-cepat pulang ke sini. Naik pesawat tiga puluh menit ditambah naik taksi sampai sini sekitar dua puluh menit. Belum lagi mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke sana haha naik taksi dan pesawat lagi. Kira-kira sudah berapa banyak biaya yang habis gara-gara kau, Ha-na-mi-ya-_chan_?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan nada yang amat sangat berbahaya membuat tubuh Hanamiya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ta-Tapi aku hanya bercanda, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku—"

"Dan membiarkan kau menginjak harga diriku lagi? Mana bisa aku membiarkan itu," Kiyoshi menaiki tempat tidur dengan lututnya. Kedua matanya menatap Hanamiya dengan kejam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Hanamiya tahu Kiyoshi sedang marah saat ini dan itu yang benar-benar membuatnya takut, namun umpatannya terganti lagi dengan desahan ketika lutut Kiyoshi menekan masuk vibrator lebih dalam, "lagipula aku juga penasaran apa benar tubuhmu jadi semakin sensitif setelah kutinggal selama tiga puluh hari hingga mainan murah ini saja bisa memuaskanmu, pelacurku?"

"Aku tidak—ah!" Hanamiya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Kiyoshi yang semakin mendekati dan memojokkannya. Kiyoshi menarik dasinya kemudian melemparkan jas hitamnya entah kemana. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam celananya, sebuah karet kecil yang langsung dia ikatkan pada kejantanan Hanamiya yang masih menegang, "Ki-Kiyoshi! Akh, sialan! Lepaskan!" teriaknya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum dan menahan kedua tangan Hanamiya dengan satu tangannya, "Wow, tunggu dulu, kau sudah puas 'kan? Jangan maruk Hanamiya," Sang uke itu menatap takut iris coklat Kiyoshi yang terlihat begitu dalam, "Kau sendiri yang bilang milikku tak akan membuatmu puas, 'kan? Karena itu kau tidak boleh keluar selama aku yang akan memasukimu."

"J-Jangan—" Dengan cepat Kiyoshi melepaskan mainan tersebut dari dalam lubang Hanamiya dan menaruhnya di samping mereka. Entah kapan Kiyoshi membuka resleting celananya, yang jelas sekarang kejantanannya sudah siap dan ujungnya telah menyentuh bibir anal Hanamiya, "AAAAH AAAH!" Hanamiya menengadahkan kepalanya hingga lehernya terekspos jelas, memberi akses pada Kiyoshi untuk menjilat sebelum menggigitnya keras.

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, ah... tapi dia tidak akan melupakan rasa hangat dan sempit yang hanya bisa diberikan kekasihnya ini. Tanpa sadar Kiyoshi menggigit leher Hanamiya terlalu keras hingga berdarah. Kiyoshi menjilat darah itu dengan lembut sebelum menangkap basah kejantanan Hanamiya yang sudah sangat tegak dan bergetar dengan ujung yang kembali mengeluarkan _pre-cum, _"Apa ini? Aku bahkan belum bergerak. Kau pasti sangat merindukan aku, _ne_?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan nada gemasnya sembari mencium pipi Hanamiya dengan lembut.

Kedua kaki Hanamiya ditahan hingga berada di samping tubuhnya sendiri. Dari senyum Kiyoshi, Hanamiya harus dapat mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk. Dan tak perlu hitungan detik sampai Kiyoshi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat—sangat cepat hingga Hanamiya tak diberi izin untuk menyeimbangkan gerakannya. Tarik, dorong, maju, mundur, prostat Hanamiya dihajar berkali-kali hingga kedua matanya tak dapat melihat apapun selain bintang dan pandangan yang melebur dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ah ah ah nggh oh ah ahn!" Hanamiya tak dapat lagi mengatur kata-kata atau bahkan desahannya. Dia telah menyerahkan diri pasrah di tangan Kiyoshi yang telah mendominasinya sepenuhnya. Kiyoshi menurunkan wajahnya, masih dengan kedua tangan yang menahan kaki Hanamiya, dia melahap bibir Hanamiya yang terbuka di bawahnya. Langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan merasakan kembali kehangatan di dalam mulut Hanamiya yang langsung menyambutnya.

"Ngh! Hmmmpph!" Mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka, Hanamiya dapat merasakan dia akan klimaks setelah prostatnya disentuh berkali-kali dengan kejantanan Kiyoshi yang dicintainya. Tapi tak bisa, tak bisa—setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Kiyoshi Kiyoshi, aku nggh ku—kumohon—tolong—"

Kiyoshi langsung menggeleng, "Tidak," Menjilat telinga Hanamiya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menarik bagian belakang bajunya sembari merasakan orgasme kering pertamanya hari ini. Air mata berlinang di kedua mata kekasihnya yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata tak koheren. Kiyoshi tersenyum lalu memutar tubuh mereka hingga Hanamiya duduk di atasnya.

"K-Kiyoshi?"

"Silahkan berjuang, Hanamiya," Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jika kau melakukan yang terbaik, mungkin saja aku akan memberimu hadiah, 'kan?" tanya Kiyoshi sembari mengelus paha kekasihnya hingga bergetar.

Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya kesal, namun dia tetap mempersiapkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya di atas perut Kiyoshi yang masih tertutup baju lengkap sementara dia mulai menaikkan sedikit pantatnya hingga hanya kepala kejantanan Kiyoshi saja yang berada di dalam pantatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Hanamiya yang menjatuhkan pantatnya sendiri, menelan kembali kejantanan Kiyoshi di dalam tubuhnya, "Aaah!"

Kini kasur mereka bergerak lebih kencang dan deritannya terdengar lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum dengan keringat di wajahnya, melihat Hanamiya yang bergerak sendiri menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan kejantanan Kiyoshi di dalam tubuhnya. Ekspresi Hanamiya yang biasanya terlihat sinis itu kini tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tak berujung, membuat ekspresinya benar-benar _priceless. _Hanya dia yang bisa melihat pemandangan ini, pemandangan dimana Hanamiya yang terlihat sangat lapar dengan kejantanan pria lain. Kiyoshi kembali tersenyum.

Ya, hanya dia.

Tak akan dia serahkan Hanamiya pada siapapun.

"Ah... Akh..."

"Sudah lelah?" Kiyoshi mendengus melihat Hanamiya yang masih mempertahankan egonya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya—namun sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Kiyoshi tersenyum lalu menahan paha Hanamiya, "Apa boleh buat. Sini kubantu," Kiyoshi bangkit, kini dia duduk dengan Hanamiya masih di pangkuannya.

"Kiyo—AAAH!" Hanamiya tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi, Kiyoshi bergerak dengan cepat di bawahnya, menusuk dengan tepat prostat yang ingin disentuhnya. Kedua tangan Hanamiya mengalungi leher Kiyoshi, mencoba meredam teriakannya di leher Kiyoshi sementara Kiyoshi dengan senang hati kembali menciumi bahu Hanamiya dengan penuh kasih sayang walau di bawah dia menyiksa kekasihnya itu dengan menahan orgasmenya. Tak masalah.

Karena Hanamiya hanya dan akan selalu menerima semua perlakuan Kiyoshi padanya. Baik siksaan maupun kasih sayang.

Dibalik lagi, Kiyoshi kini kembali berada di atas, sekali lagi menghajar prostat Hanamiya sekeras dan secepat yang ia bisa, "_M-More... faster... harder, you bastard!_" raung Hanamiya dengan bahasa asing yang sering digunakannya saat bercinta dengan Kiyoshi. Pria berambut coklat itu menyeringai dan menarik bibir kekasihnya yang penuh racun kembali ke dalam ciuman panas. Hanamiya mengerang lagi di dalam ciuman mereka. Kedua kakinya menahan pinggang Kiyoshi untuk tetap berada di dekatnya.

"_Ready for the hardest orgasm in your life?_" Kiyoshi ikut bertanya dengan bahasa asing yang membuat Hanamiya hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Namun ketika otak jeniusnya mencerna maksud kata-kata Kiyoshi, Hanamiya ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Gimme that, you scumbag._"

Kiyoshi tersenyum dan bangkit hanya untuk mencekik leher Hanamiya namun tidak terlalu keras, salah satu _sex play _dimana sang penakluk akan mengontrol semua kebebasan seseorang yang ditaklukannya, _breath play. _Dengan ini Hanamiya tidak memiliki kebebasan atas apapun termasuk bernapas. Semua Kiyoshi yang mengontrolnya. Sisi _masochist _Hanamiya akhirnya akan selalu berteriak dan menunjukkan diri ketika mereka melakukan _sex. _Kiyoshi menahan keinginan Hanamiya untuk bernapas dan klimaks justru membuat rangsangan di dalam tubuh Hanamiya semakin kuat.

"Ah—Akh, Kiyoshi..." Lirihan Hanamiya yang terdengar membuat senyum Kiyoshi bertahan. Dia tidak pernah berhenti bergerak sedetik pun, melakukan penetrasi secepat dan sekuat yang dia bisa demi memuaskan kekasihnya yang sangat nakal ini. Tangan satunya sesekali mencubit _nipple _Hanamiya, memainkannya dengan menyenggolnya berkali-kali juga memijat kejantanan Hanamiya yang sudah sangat terasa sempit di bawah sana.

Satu tusukan terakhir dan Kiyoshi langsung melepaskan ikatan di kejantanan dan cekikan pada leher Hanamiya. Pria itu langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya, menarik napas dan mengeluarkan spermanya sepuas-puasnya. Tubuh Hanamiya terasa mati rasa, namun rasa nikmat menyelimuti atau bahkan mengikat tubuhnya. Mulutnya tak bisa menutup, desahan tak bisa berhenti keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis itu. Di lain pihak, remasan kuat rektum Hanamiya membuat Kiyoshi ikut melenguh dan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Memasukkan spermanya dengan lancar ke dalam tubuh Hanamiya yang langsung merasakan kehangatan.

Keduanya terengah-engah sampai Hanamiya tiba-tiba menarik dasi Kiyoshi dan mencium kekasihnya itu dengan rakus. Keduanya saling bersilat lidah tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, namun akhirnya Hanamiya yang harus dipaksa kalah karena tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan pendominasinya. Di dalam ciuman itu, semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu, rindu, kesal, sayang, marah, semuanya melebur hingga tak ada yang tahu mana rasa yang benar-benar mereka rasakan saat ini.

Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika mereka sadar akhirnya mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Kini Kiyoshi dapat melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, kesal namun wajahnya memerah. Kiyoshi tersenyum sebelum mencium pipi Hanamiya kemudian dahinya.

"_Tadaima..._" bisik Kiyoshi dengan nada seduktif di telinga kekasihnya. Hanamiya hanya mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya. Membiarkan Kiyoshi memainkan rambutnya dan melepaskan bajunya sendiri hingga dia bertelanjang dada. Kiyoshi masih memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menghirup bau _shampoo _di rambut Hanamiya sampai dia menyadari vibrator yang sedari tadi terlupakan olehnya.

Melihat Kiyoshi menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai vibrator, Hanamiya sedikit bergerak gelisah. Dia hanya memperhatikan Kiyoshi yang mengamati vibrator di tangannya dengan ekspresi tertarik. Sampai tiba-tiba Kiyoshi menghentikan penglihatannya dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat vibrator itu mendadak bergetar dan bergerak beraturan maju mundur. Kiyoshi langsung tertawa geli seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru sementara Hanamiya hanya bisa menatap _horror._

"Wahaha aku tidak tahu mainan ini bisa begitu menarik," ucap Kiyoshi dengan antusias.

Hanamiya terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulut, "...A-Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada tombol itu."

Mendengarnya, Kiyoshi langsung menoleh, "Maksudmu kau baru tahu mainan ini bisa berfungsi seperti ini?" Hanamiya mengangguk, "Jadi, kau belum merasakan sensasi saat mainan ini bergetar dan bergerak maju mundur dalam anusmu?" Pertanyaan Kiyoshi terdengar menyeramkan, namun Hanamiya tetap mengangguk dengan ragu.

Benar dugaannya.

Kiyoshi langsung menyeringai.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, jangan berani-berani—tunggu! Badanku masih sakit, bodoh! Kiyoshi! Jangan—AAAARGGHH!"

...Ini malam yang sangat panjang.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**TRIIIIIT TRIIIIT**_

"Halo?" Kiyoshi mengangkat teleponnya walau pandangannya tak lepas dari depannya, "Ah, Imayoshi-_san? _Maaf maaf, aku janji akan kembali ke sana, kok. Kalau tidak malam ini mungkin besok, rapat pentingnya dua hari lagi, 'kan?" Jeda sesaat, Kiyoshi kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya ya, terima kasih. Semoga kau juga mendapat hari yang menyenangkan Imayoshi-_san._"

Dan telepon pun terputus. Kiyoshi menaruh kembali Hp-nya di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Kekasihnya itu terikat di atas tempat tidur, diikat di belakang punggungnya begitu pula kedua kakinya yang diikat menyatu. Mulutnya diikat dengan dasi kerja Kiyoshi, sisanya dia masih telanjang bulat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia datang... sejak vibrator yang bergerak itu dimasukkan ke dalam anusnya dan menyiksa prostatnya di dalam sana dengan kenikmatan yang bahkan tak sebanding dengan kejantanan Kiyoshi.

Sedikit iseng, Kiyoshi memotret penampilan Hanamiya Makoto sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa Hanamiya perbuat selain menatap Kiyoshi dengan penuh kemarahan yang tak tersampaikan. Wajahnya memerah jadi pandangan membunuhnya itu malah tertutup dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan—_at least, _bagi Kiyoshi. Pria berambut coklat itu kembali menaiki kasur dan mengelus rambut Hanamiya dengan lembut. Walau senyum sadisnya menutupi semua itu.

"Hmmph! Nggghhh!"

"Iya iya, aku juga menyayangimu, Hana-_chan~_"

Hanamiya Makoto hanya memasang tatapan tertajamnya saat Kiyoshi memeluknya begitu kencang.

Argh.

Hari ini... benar-benar melelahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Let's play again."_**

_\- Kiyoshi Teppei to Hanamiya Makoto (Kuroko no Basuke)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...gak nyangka kata-kata Kiyoshi ke Hanamiya di akhir momen setelah Seirin vs Kirisaki bisa begitu ambigu di fic ini— #gakgitu

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini nyahaha akhirnya bisa ngetik fic lagi setelah sekian lamanya. KiyoHana karena season 3 udah keluar dan saya masih dalam misi memberikan OTP minor ini cinteh #apah _I love these two so much, I can't even move on __(:"3/_)#nak

Udah itu aja, saya gak ngecek ulang jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau _typo, _tapi yang mau ngasih tahu silahkan kasih tahu aja mungkin ntar kalau sempet saya _edit_ lagi haha. Tadi niatnya gak sepanjang ini, maunya bikin PWP malah, tapi... ya sudahlah ahahaha~ #dor

_Review please? Thanks before _:)


End file.
